cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Wish!
The Last Wish! is the twenty-second episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary Miki's body gives out from the foreign matter before Yuki has a chance to kill her with Miki's life flashing before her eyes. Honey is still fighting the combatants and Hikaru. Honey finishes off the combatants while Hikaru retreats saying Honey's power will one day be hers. Yuki is horrified at the sight of Miki, aware the same fate might happen to her in time. Honey finds Miki's remains and weeps for her; Yuki had already left the building distressed. Honey starts to go into a bit of denial and tries to revive Miki with resuscitation. Yuki still haunted by Miki's sudden death does not want to share her fate and cries for her 'father'. Honey knowing Miki won't come back to life closes Miki's eyes. Honey decides to give her life for Miki as payback since their father had killed Miki's parents. Hikaru had listened in on this, even when Honey asked a combatant to call Karasugawa about the ordeal. Yuki got out of her position recalling her delusion of Honey as spare parts. Honey comes to Hamaguri Academy where she shows Karasugawa Miki's lifeless body. Karasugawa knew Miki would end up in her current state and as her combatants approached she attacked them. Honey tells her to stop and help her bring Miki back to life. After Honey explains her motivations to Karasugawa, the Panther Claw commander agrees to her plan. Yuki is walking through the forest looking for Honey until she is stopped by Seiji who was looking for her. Hikaru approaches them knowing Yuki's motives and tells her where Honey is. While Seiji is against the idea, Yuki agrees. Karasugawa had most of the foreign matter removed from Miki's body, but there are still more inside. She explains to Honey that Panther Claw's technology and Honey's body might revive her. Honey wants to go through with it but Karasugawa notes that Miki did not want this and Miki would despair that she would be brought back in exchange for Honey's life. Honey goes through with it anyway and deactivates her Honey System. Yuki and Seiji arrive at Hamaguri Academy with Yuki fighting off the combatants as Sister Yuki while telling Seiji to look for Honey. As the operation gets underway, alarms alerting Yuki's presence go off. Karasugawa has the scientists continue while she deals with Yuki. Confronting Yuki, Karasugawa notes Yuki's cold and possessive feelings towards Honey before she assumes her armored form. Honey's life force is being transferred to Miki through their Honey Systems. Hikaru disguised as a combatant knocks out the scientists while Seiji approaches and sees Hikaru walk off with her. Yuki is overpowering Karasugawa and brings out her Platinum Chakram, knocking off Karasugawa's helmet. Before Yuki can do anything else, Seiji tells her that Honey's been taken. Yuki takes off with Seiji following, intercepting Hikaru. While Hikaru tries to talk things out, Yuki is not fooled at her betrayal. Hikaru then fights Yuki while Seiji pushes Honey's stretcher. Yuki brutally overpowers Hikaru while saying that Honey belongs to her. Hikaru then reveals his replica Honey System and assumes a Cutie Honey-like form. Striking Yuki down, Hikaru laments that her replica is imperfect and only needs Honey to complete it. Seiji tries to wake Honey up as Hikaru and Yuki fight, to the point of using her Honey System. Karasugawa comforts herself with Miki, saying that Miki is all she needs. Yuki is being overpowered by Hikaru and an awoken Honey comes running over. Honey is disgusted with Hikaru using a Honey System. Hikaru mocks Honey as she lands hits, but Honey and Miki make a couple comebacks. Honey later distracts Hikaru with a few frogs while she and Yuki strike Hikaru to the ground while knocking over Seiji. Hikaru still wants to fight but she begins to foam in the mouth and a piece of foreign matter pierces her through the head, horrified Hikaru runs away. Yuki going through similar events requests something from Honey while taking out her Platinum Chakram. Natsuko comes to the dormitory but Honey is not there. Natsuko goes through the birthday album Honey prepared while wondering what happened. Back the forest, more foreign matter oozes out of Yuki's head. Honey accepts the request but requests that Yuki take care of Miki. Yuki seems to accept and decapitates Honey. Honey's head closes her eyes. Category:The Live Episodes